Leave Me Alone
by Zeon of the Twilight Blade
Summary: Features the song "Leave me alone" by Damone, one-shot DavidxAlyssa


_Title: Leave me alone_

_Author: Zeon of the Twilight Blade_

_A/N Well, I realize now that I'm a slave to my muse. I heard this song and the first thought I had was "This would be good for a song-fic. Then I thought about the fact that I'm not even done with my other one…then I said a long stream of expletives and felt good enough to type this out because I know I won't stop bugging the hell out of myself until I write this… _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Outbreak, I own the game, but not the copyright to it, I also don't own the song, it belongs to Damone…again there is a language warning. Of course, if the characters in the game can shout "Shit" at the top of their lungs and nobody is offended, I don't think reading it will be to much a problem._

_RE purists' note: I'm going to be a little realistic on this one, in other words, no herbs, there are no magic green herbs in the real world that heal any wound you have instantly, and for the sake of this story I'm going to have to omit them._

**Bold lyrics**

_Italics 'thoughts'_

_----- _

"Ah!" Was the only sound I could make when that…thing's tongue went through my left shoulder, I fell backwards landing (not so gracefully) on my ass, the thing eyed me as if I was soon to be dinner.

I closed my eyes, knowing in a moment it would all be over…

"Damn it!" I opened my eyes when I heard this, to see that my partner had walked into the room, he proceeded to pound the life out of the thing with the stone hammer he had made out of a pipe, a large piece of concrete and duct tape. He was a resourceful man; duct tape really can save lives.

"Alyssa? Are you okay?" He asked, I thought I heard just a hint of worry in his voice, but I could be wrong.

"Hell, no." I replied, with all the venom that a 28 year old journalist could muster.

"…" He said nothing and hoisted my good arm over his shoulder, around to the other side so I could lean on him.

As he walked, he glanced around, making sure that there were no zombies tailing us.

He opened the door, face slightly worrisome at the thought of a back draft; his face changed to relief when no fire came out through the doorway.

He walked me into the room, letting go of me for a moment to take care the zombie that seemed to be waiting for us. He then came back and set me on the bed.

"…" He stared at me for a moment, his metallic blue/silver eyes betrayed no emotion.

'_What the hell is with this guy?'_

He searched the room for a minute, but from what I can tell, he found nothing of use. He then went into the bathroom, and he came out with a couple of clean towels.

"David, just leave, I don't think a few towels will help me… Besides, you don't really care." I said, my voice was colder than usual.

He set the towels on the bed next to the one I was on and looked me straight in the eyes, I could have sworn he looked a little hurt.

'_David? Hurt? Yeah right, the guy's heart is made of stone!'_

He stared at me for long enough to show that, under there somewhere he had a soul.

'…_Or maybe it's not…?'_

**I thought I made it clear,**

**That I don't want you here,**

**I thought that you'd be figgin' bored by now,**

**And all the words you know are,**

**"I want you to go",**

**So if you'd please just leave me here right now…**

**right now…**

**right now…**

**right now…**

He then looked away from me and snorted, he paused for a moment then he stepped towards me and leaned down reaching for my left shoulder, my reflexes got the best of me and I slapped him in the face with my right hand.

"Ow! Damn it!" he cursed, "The wounds have to be bandaged Alyssa, and you are in no shape to do it yourself!" He growled, he was slightly pissed I think.

"Well…" I paused to think of something to use, "You should at least warn me before you reach for me!" I shouted defensively, I didn't really have a good argument, but I sure as hell wasn't going to just apologize to the jerk.

"…" He grew quiet; neither of us said anything for a moment.

"I've got to see the wound, I'm going to take off your coat and shirt." He said in monotone, but a very, very slight blush appeared on his cheeks

I'm a journalist… I see these things.  
Then again, since I'm a journalist so that also means I'm full of shit… go figure.

He waited for a response from me, I nodded and he took off my coat, he had to cut my shirt with his knife in order to get it off because I wasn't in the mood to lift my arm. I hissed every time something brushed the wound.

"Stay still." He said, keeping that damn monotone in his voice.

"Hsss, you try staying still with a damn hole in your arm!"

"Yeah, it sucks, I know."

'_Huh?'_

He looked closely at the wound for a moment, then he said, "Now it's time for the real work…"

"I think you should leave." I said, "We ARE in a BURNING hotel remember?"

"…" He paused to contemplate what I had just said, and then he shrugged and went into the bathroom.

_'Odd time to take a piss Dave'_

He came out with some rubbing alcohol and some hydrogen peroxide.

_'Oh…'_

He walked back to beside the bed, pouring the contents of both containers onto one of the towels

"What about Yoko and Kevin?" I said, slightly worried about the collage girl and cop.

I was grasping at straws here, trying to get him to leave, I didn't know why this man made me uncomfortable, perhaps it was because he isn't acting like he was back in the earlier parts of the Hotel. Earlier he was cold and ruthless, cleaving through zombies with such professionalism that the zombies looked less like something out of a horror movie and more like cardboard dummies. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not saying he's become as warm as the sun, but trying to take care of me was proof enough that he had warmed up a bit.

"They don't have holes in their arms." He said calmly.

_'Smartass…'_

"Now this is going to sting like hell, but we have to disinfect the wound."

When he pushed that towel against my wound, I screamed so loud that Yoko and Kevin probably heard me.

**Just what is it you got,**

**that makes you friggin' smart,**

**you think that you can stay and figure me out,**

**there's nothing here to know,**

**just that you have to go,**

**so get your things and leave me here right now…**

**right now…**

**right now…**

**right now…**

"Wake up Alyssa!" it was David's voice.

"Is it Monday, or Tuesday…?" I mumbled, I don't know why. 

"What the hell are you talking about? Alyssa, you passed out."

"For how long?" I asked regaining some of my senses.

"Half an hour or so."

"And the place hasn't burned down yet?"

"Nope, this place was built with some very strong material."

"Yoko and Kevin?" I asked, wondering if they were all right.

"They came by about fifteen minuets ago, both of them are fine, they griped about have to fight some really tough monster hanging by the ceiling, but they say that the way is clear."

"Where are they?"

"They left, and we still have to get out of here ourselves. There are still some monsters outside…"

_'Is this really David? This man can really use more than four words in a sentence, and wrap wounds…'_

"Oh…My wound!"

I looked down at it; David had cleaned most the blood, and had wound a towel to me with his duct tape to stop the bleeding.

"Here."

He showed me a black shirt he had found (where I don't know.)

'_Not really my color…but...'_

He lifted my right arm and slid it into a sleeve, then the left.

Surprisingly, it didn't hurt when he lifted my left arm; it felt numb for the most part.

He pulled the shirt over my head, and then helped me with my jacket, same process.

"You are going to have to lean on me to walk." He said in monotone.

"What? Why?" I said as I tried to get up, then I realized my whole body was numb.

"…" He just folded his arms.

"What the hell did you do David!" I was quite livid; you would be too if you could barely feel a thing.

"The lady in the next room had some powerful pain killers, the kind used in the frontline MASH units to keep someone from going into shock… It was the only way I could really treat your wound without you being in extreme pain." He explained.

_'Wow, he really thought this through…'_

"How did you know about all that?" I asked, slightly confused, David was a plumber, not a doctor.

"…I've been in that kind of situation once or twice. You pick up a thing or two after awhile…"

He mumbled, he didn't want to talk about it, I could tell by the look in his eye so I changed the subject by asking, "But in order to get out you will have to fight more zombies right?"

"…The odds are against us…" he mumbled in return.

**So why haven't you gone,**

**I think there's something wrong, **

**you haven't seemed to hear me kicking you out, **

**you beg and fight to stay, when I want you away, **

**because you know I need you here right now…**

**right now…**

**right now…**

**right now…**

"Go, just leave me." I said, "I will just be dead weight."

"No…I didn't go through all that so that you'd stay here and die!" He wasn't listening to logic.

I looked closely at his uniform, several bite marks and scratches were there that weren't before I passed out.

"You're hurt." I pointed out.

"It's not that bad." He said, despite the fact that his wounds said otherwise.

"How did you get them?" I was…concerned, I didn't want my savior to die, despite the fact he is a bit creepy…

"A zombie seems to bust through that door every five minutes or so, they had to be dealt with." He said casually, as if zombies were bills that dropped in the mailbox just a little more often than water or electric.

'_He protected me! If I didn't know better, I'd say he's…no that's not David, he doesn't care, he CAN'T care…' _I told myself, afraid of the truth.

"You can't support me and get out of here too!" my voice raised.

"Yes I can!" He snarled in return.

"You don't stand a chance and you know it!" I yelled, I probably would have slapped him if I weren't numb all over.

"Yes I do!" He yelled back, anger evident on his face.

"Why are you doing this! Why do you care!" I asked, yelling because my emotions were getting the best of me.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!" He snapped back, this was as loud as I have ever heard David talk.

"…" I just sat on the bed in a state of shock, even if I hadn't been on enough drugs to make a mangled arm numb, I would have still been numb all over…

"…" He was equally close mouthed, he seemed to be surprised that he let that slip.

After a moment he shouldered me and walked me towards the door, he opened it and we headed towards the lobby, he'd have to stop to kill a zombie here, a long tongued thing there, I really wasn't paying attention, my mind was on what he said.

_'He loves me…but how, why, since when?'_

Then it became clear to me, I remember watching him at J's bar. David was a regular there, he always sat on the same stool, I remembered how he would groan as he watched Kevin creamed at darts, and how he always watched Will, the bartender, tiptoe around Cindy. Those two always made him smirk. Jim never did anything but piss him off, or at least that is what it looked like, but deep down I think he liked the boy, at least enough not to cleave him up like a Thanksgiving turkey. He never seemed to care about George or Mark and Bob. I guess we were al regulars since Will knew all of our names.

I had remembered all that, but what I had forgotten was the night he was looking at me, last night, he stared at me whenever he thought I wasn't looking, it made me very uncomfortable. At the time I thought he wanted to kill me, or he wanted my body, or something like that. I was going to ask what the hell his problem was, but he got up and left before I got the guts.

_'He may still want my body, but I doubt he wants to kill me at least…'_

I must have checked out for awhile because the next thing I knew he lifted me up over his shoulder in the fireman's hold and was carrying me down the ladder to the lobby.

He set me down and shouldered me again.

"Why…?" I mumbled.

"Why not?" was his enigmatic reply.

"I expect a better answer later mister!" I said firmly when we got to the front door.

"Yes ma'am." He said with a light chuckle.

He changed his hold on me, hugging me gently.

He then opened the door and there was a fireman there to greet us.

"My god, I'm surprised you two made it!" He shouted, "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah…" David went back to monotone.

"But everything will be all right." I said in a low voice for David's ears only.

The fireman guided us to an ambulance with some healing supplies.

David laid me down on a stretcher then sat down next to me and grabbed my hand in his

_'Yeah, everything will be alright…'_

_----- _

_**Endnote: That's it, I welcome anything you want to throw at me, Tables, chairs, kitchen sinks, but if you flame me and don't give me a reason, I will laugh my ass off at you, and then I'll send assassins…**_

_**Don't like the pairing? That really doesn't matter to me in the least, I'm just another guy writing for the fun of it, and I can see this pairing pretty easily really.**_

_**David: Rolls eyes**_

_**Hey, better than constantly being paired with Kevin right?**_

_**David: Shudders Yeah…**_

_**Good! Till next time folks!**_


End file.
